3 Years
by Chinaku Uchiha
Summary: Sakura has been writing letters to Sasuke since he left 3 years ago. She has this feeling that he's coming home. sorry suck at summeries. 1st fanfic please review


A pink haired Kunochi sits on bench at the only road out of Konoha. She's writing a letter. A letter that never going to sent. A letter she'll keep until he comes back. Her onyx haired teamate. The one person she could ever love more than a friend or sibling. Sasuke Uchiha. He's been gone for three years. And every month since he left she has written one letter every month to him. The letter is much shorter than the others but it doesn't matter. It is the most important because all of the people telling her he's not coming back has brought down her hope and mood. The truth is only Naruto believes Sasuke is coming back. Even Kakashi doesn't believe. All of her friends gave up the first month. None of them had really known him. She hadn't even known him him that well. But she knew him enough to know that he was coming back. He was! She coulnd't explain how but she just knew.

_**I stand here waiting **_

_**While my heart is breaking**_

_**Just waiting for you to see**_

Dear Sasuke, 

It's been three years since you left Sasuke-kun. I miss you so much. I still believe that you will return. I still love you. But everyone else doesn't believe me they think I am just trying to force myself into believing false hopes. I know better than that. I'm not weak like they think I am….like I used to be. I am so much stronger now. I know you'd be proud. I can't wait till you get back! There's so much that you've missed.

Sincerely,

Sakura Haruno 

_**And I don't know how**_

_**But I've forced myself to believe **_

_**That somehow you could love me**_

Dear Sasuke, 

I'll be fifteen soon. I used to think that it was odd that you acted more like an adult than me even though I'm older. But I quit thinking that when I snuck into Tsunade's and found out that Itachi your own older brother killed your entire clan leaving only you. I know that I can't possibly imagine the horror and fear that you must have felt when that happened or the loneliness that you felt afterwards but I want you to know whatever happens I'll be there for you. I love you forever and always. 

With lots of love and hope,

Sakura Haruno

_**But they say that's an impossibility**_

_**When three years have passed by so quickly**_

_**Three years I've been waiting**_

_**Three years my heart has been breaking**_

_**And one thing still hasn't changed**_

_**My love still remains**_

Dear Sasuke, 

Today is not the day you come home. I can feel that even though dawn hasn't come yet. I know it's not today but I have this feeling… its going to be soon…I can tell. I hope that I'm right and I hope you make it before the Spring Festival. Its just three months away. Hurry up Sasuke-kun. I want to show you that I still care….. that my love flourished for you over the three years. I love you forever and always.

The girl waiting for you,

Sakura Haruno

_**The path you walk**_

_**Is always in the dark**_

_**But somehow I've lead myself to believe **_

_**That I could be your light**_

_**That I could be your sight**_

_**And protect you through the night**_

Far away from Konoha the young man Sakura has been writing to sits underneath a tree. Dreaming of going home…..to Konoha. The young man has no idea what his old friends will think of him returning but he hopes that they will accept him. If they don't he doesn't know what he'll do. But their opinions are not very significant. The only one that really matters is that of Konoha's pink haired kunochi. Sakura. He seen her since the night he left. After knocking her out he laid her on that bench and kissed her forehead. Secretly promising to come back after Itachi was dead not to stay there since he hated the village so much….or so he though….but to come back for her. His Sakura. His light and love. The only thing that now mattered.

Sasuke decides to look at all of the letters he's written to Sakura. Unknown to him they have been writing on the same day every month. The letter that he reads first was the first one he wrote. Telling all of his secret feelings for her over the years before his departure.

To my dearest Sakura,

I want so badly to give this letter to you but I did not write it until after my departure. I need some way to voice my feeling since the dobe's not here to tell. I love you Sakura. Don't think that this is a prank. I truly love you. I want you to wait for me to return but I don't deserve your love for all the ways I treated you so badly over the years. I hope that you will find in your heart to forgive me, but I know that I really hurt you when I left. When you said you loved me it was true and not just some fan girl's declaration. You stopped being a fan girl after the chunin exams. During that time your crush became love. I love you. I miss you and can't wait to see you but someone is coming now and I can't afford to be caught. Goodbye until my next letter.

Love,

Sasuke Uchiha 

_**But they say that's an impossibility **_

_**When three years have gone by so quickly**_

_**Three years I've been waiting**_

_**Three years my heart has been breaking**_

_**And one thing still hasn't changed**_

_**My love still remains **_

After reading through the rest of the letters Sasuke decided that he would go home….to Konoha…to Sakura. If hope that she'd accept him or try to win her over. He'd do anything to be with her. And besides it's not like he had anything left to do. Itachi was dead. Orochimaru was of doing whatever. So with that thought Sasuke took off at full speed toward Konoha.

_**I stand here and wait **_

_**Forever if that's what it takes**_

_**But I know you'll return**_

_**Because my love is ever strong and firm**_

_Back in Konoha Sakura was at the bench again. But she had that same feeling. He was coming back. What was even better was he was coming back today. This feeling she had. It was true. She told Naruto who believed her but hen he went and told everyone else who since then had looked her with pity. She hated that look. It aggravated her. Why could for once believe her. She was going to write a letter but before she could he showed up. Sasuke Uchiha. She was facing him and she immediately felt awed and happy. All of her worries and anger at her friends disappeared. Still lost in the happiness at seeing him all she could say was "I knew it." And with those words she wore her happiest smile._

Sasuke looked at the girl in front of him and his heart was immediately filled with joy and warmth. Her smile struck him down to the core of his soul. She knew he was coming back. She hadn't given up on him. And for the first time since the massacre of his family Sasuke Uchiha smiled. Actually smiled not one of those smirks he gave all the time when he was twelve. But a smile. The only person he'd give to was her. His cherry blossom. Sakura. Without really thinking he walked forward until he was only a few inches from her and said those same two words he said to her the night he left. "Thank You" How ironic was it that even why he said it was the same. He thanked her for loving him. The only differences where it was three years later, it was day not night, and the most important he was coming back not leaving. Then he did the most appropriate thing he could think of and that was to kiss her then tell here the words he'd been wanting to say for years. When Sasuke got three inches away from her lips he said,"Sakura?"

"Yes Sasuke."He noted that she left the –kun off his name and was glad. It was so much better that way.

"There's something I've wanted to tell you for many years now."He started to get really nervous and doubt stated to cloud his mind. What if she moved on? What is she doesn't love me anymore? What if she loves someone else now?

"What is it Sasuke?"

"I…..um….the thing is….I've been meaning to say…..I…..uh…I...um"

Sakura could take no longer if he didn't say what he wants to tell her she's going to lose it. And that wasn't a very good thing. After taking a few minutes to control her irritation she decided to tell him first. I mean come on it was so obvious by the way he was acting that he wanted to say that he loved her.

"Um…Sasuke?"Sasuke snapped out of his trance of ums uhs and unfinished statements to here what Sakura had to say.

"Yes." His voice was quiet.

"I forgot to say this when you started talking. Welcome back and…I love you." And with her words Sasuke closed the distance between them letting her know that what he had been trying to say was 'I love you'.

While Sasuke and Sakura's kissing turned into a 'I missed you so much confession' Naruto had gathered all of his and Sakura's to apologize to Sakura for being so mean. But much to his surprise he found the two together on the bench next to exit to Konoha. Both members of the new couple sleeping on the bench. Sasuke's arms were around Sakura. Naruto thought this was so good because their friends really had to apologize to Sakura for not believing her. So Naruto gave them a little push while and yelled.

"SEE I TOLD YOU SAKURA WAS RIGHT! NOW GO AND APOLOGIZE FOR NOT BELIEVING HER!"

All of their friends just stared in shock while Sasuke and Sakura woke up and glared at Naruto for being so loud. Sasuke and Naruto got into an argument where many insults were shouted but none of them meant.

_**Three years later **_

Sasuke and Sakura went out for about a year. It was in this time that Tsunade had to forgive him because she had doubted that Sasuke would return at all especially not on his own. In the second year of Sasuke's return he proposed to Sakura. After Sasuke proposed to Sakura he showed her the letters he wrote during his absence. She laughed at the irony and in return showed him her letters too. The third year of their life together they got married and had their first child who Naruto said they had to name after him. But of course that caused the rivals/teammates/friends/brothers to get into yet another fight. Time went slowly for the Uchiha family. They treasured every moment of their life and never took another moment for granted because they knew how easily they could lose everything. Life went on. Just like it should.

_**Now that your home **_

_**After three long years**_

_**I don't feel so alone**_

_**But I hope you'll always remember **_

_**I was with you all along**_

_**I was with you all along **_

_**And I'll be here forever**_

_**Because my love still remains**_


End file.
